


Honey kisses and smiles

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Fluff Challenge, 3A Trio, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, They are all gay, chiakao is probably going to be more platonic than romantic, chiakao kiss is a thing, poly-ship, this is me trying to single-handedly solve the lack of 3a trio fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: Collection of fluffy drabbles for a polyamory 3A trio based on the 30days otp fluff challenge. Hopefully will update daily.Matches the story "Lemon kisses and moans" (the nsfw 30days challenge ver).10. Hair (KaoIzu)11. Coffee and/or tea12. Cooking together + 13. Washing Dishes





	1. Waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am to show my love for polyamory and for the 3A trio. AKA if no one else is gonna write romantic poly 3a trio then I will.  
> I'll be writing the 30days otp fluff challenge, and hopefully! will get one chapter per day for the next month.  
> Some chapters might be only for ChiaIzu or KaoIzu but the setting will be the same! They are dating. All 3 of them. Yes. They are.
> 
> Update: can you believe I already wrote 1/3? and daily? I'm so proud of me

Sunshine making its appearance through the little spaces between thick curtains, Izumi’s blue eyes opened slowly, lazily. He looked around for the clock, the arms wrapped around him made sitting up quite the struggle, delaying the discovery for a few seconds. But finally, he managed to see the red numbers on top of the night table.

It was way past 9. He sure had slept a lot. No wonder he felt so lazy and drowsy…

“Morning Senacchi~” he heard a voice to his right side and turned around to look at the blond, whose strong arms were tenderly wrapped around his waist as if to prevent his leave.

“Morning~” he replied in a whisper, blue eyes softening up a bit at the adorable sight of his boyfriend’s silly grin and stupid bed-hair.

Kaoru smiled cheekily, one hand reaching for his nape to make him bend over, lips captured in a soft early morning kiss.

“Getting up already?” Kaoru whispered against his mouth, eyes half-lidded “You should stay in bed some more”

“And what about breakfast?” he asked, fingers pinching at Kaoru’s cheek in a playful motion, making the blond giggle.

“Ah, but Moricchi is going to be sad if you get out of bed before he wakes up” the blond explained, giving a glance to the brunet that was dead asleep by the other side of Izumi. Drool on his face completing the idiot look that suited him rather well.

Chiaki was an early riser like Izumi, so the sight was rather unusual. He must had ended up exhausted after yesterday’s work. After staring for a while, the model finally reached forward to his cheek. Chiaki mumbled something in his sleep, an adorable frown on his face as he did so.

“Fine, fine. Guess I can laze around a bit more” Izumi finally conceded, plopping his body back into the bed. As if he had been waiting for that chance, Kaoru immediately captured him in his arms, pulling him into a warm hug and nuzzling at his hair.

“Mn? Sena?” a sleepy voice coming from the side, Izumi moved to look at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Morning, Chia-kun” he greeted, hand reaching forward to caress the cheek of the other boy.

“Oh, Moricchi finally woke up~ Ah, the plan to flirt all alone with Senacchi just failed”

“What did you say?” The words seemed to shake away the sleepiness from those brown eyes. Before Izumi could say anything, the brown haired had already jumped forward, falling over both of them “I won’t let you monopolize Sena!”

“Chia-kun… wait… you’re heavy” Izumi gasped patting his back in an attempt to get him off.

Kaoru soon started laughing, Izumi following not long after with a tired giggle. Well, at least they wouldn’t leave him feeling bored.


	2. Morning routine

Warm sunrays falling over the bed, the distant sound of the tv resounding through the apartment and the delicious smell of eggs and bacon tingling at his nose, Kaoru was slowly pulled out of dreamland and into this universe. He looked at the ceiling for just a bit before turning around in the bed one and two times, enjoying the feel of sleeping past 7am.

Kaoru was always the last one to get up in the morning, just like he was the last one to get into the bed at night. On weekdays Izumi would nag and kick him until he was fully awake, sometimes going as far as to have Chiaki pull him out of bed and throw him in for a shower. Which was –mostly- ok, since he was never late for classes at uni.

He preferred weekends however, since he could naturally wake up with familiar sounds and smells, proof of the new, happier life he had.

Outside the bedroom, Chiaki was engrossed on the early morning tokusatsu shows, jumping in front of the tv when he wasn’t staring at it like it was the only thing to exist. So much most of the times he wouldn’t realize Kaoru was already awake.

Beyond the counter and into the kitchen, a perfect as always Izumi worked in the final touches of the breakfast. He would turn around as soon as he walked in and greet him with a soft smile, even a kiss if Kaoru leaned forward to get one. He had probably been up for hours now, clothes and hair perfect –even more if he had planned to go out later.

Breakfast ready just on time for the CM break, they would prepare the table together, Chiaki finally greeting Kaoru with a hug and a peck on the lips. After that they would watch the latest episode of Kamen Rider together while having breakfast.

Some laughs here and there at certain scenes, comments from one side to the other, they had all come to enjoy watching the series, even if they had started to do so only to join Chiaki.

Once the show was over, they would wash the dishes and make the bed before heading to the bathroom, brushing their teeth in one single line. It was a funny sight, with their color coded toothbrushes and the occasional pushing and playing that ended up with Izumi calling both of them children. Discussion that ended when both of them attacked him with tickles until getting a make-up kiss.

Mornings were now something to look forward to. Another reason to wake up in the morning.

And Kaoru was really glad to be here, with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and there's already a ChiaKao kiss xD


	3. Doing Laundry

The fact that someone had made a fatal mistake became obvious when Chiaki pulled a sock out of the washing machine. It was pink.

The color all over the place, some brighter spots along some almost white parts made evident that it had been stained in the wash. He steeled himself before actually taking the rest of the clothes out.

It was complete annihilation.

Not even one piece had survived.

*Gulp*

Just when he was about to panic, Kaoru came into the laundry room and stared in horror, golden eyes going to the main source of distress.

That pretty _white_ shirt Izumi bought a week ago, and which he had only wore once.

A couple of t-shirts and some underwear getting stained wasn’t as much of a big deal –even if Izumi would nag them about it. But that something Izumi liked so much would get messed up because of their mistake… now that was a different matter.

Checking every wikihow in existence from their phones, they tried –for several hours- to come with a solution for it to no avail. It seemed like that pretty shirt would be ruined forever because of them.

When night had already fell, the door opened and Izumi announced his return.

“Sena!! I shall apologize to you with my life!” Chiaki jumped in front of him, making him jump back in surprise.

“Hah? What’s that all of the sudden?” Izumi questioned, blue eyes going to Kaoru for an explanation.

“Ah… Senacchi… I’m sorry” Kaoru started, hand going to his nape and eyes avoiding Izumi “It seems like we messed it up”

Frown strong and blue eyes confused, izumi walked towards the laundry room as instructed by the other two. In the floor his new favorite shirt stained in pink.

“I’m really sorry!” Chiaki repeated, voice louder than usual, as he clapped both of his hands in front of his face and lowered his head.

“We’ll both save up to buy you a new one.” Kaoru suggested.

“It won’t work…” Izumi started, voice low.

“You don’t know that unless we try!”

“No, really. It was a special sale. They don’t have those anymore” Izumi insisted, and the whole room went into silence.

“I… We’re very sorry!” Chiaki started, and Kaoru repeated him.

Izumi didn’t nagged them like they would have expected, eyes still looking around the mess they had caused. Was he sad? Or so terribly annoyed with both of them he didn’t even wanted to talk?

“You pair of idiots…” he shook his head and sighed “That’s why I KEPT TELLING YOU to separate colors when doing laundry. But did you hear me? What was it that you guys said this morning? Leave it all to us? This is why I didn’t wanted you guys to touch the laundry for crying out loud…”

“We’ll make it up to you somehow!” Chiaki interrupted him, Izumi’s nagging stopped in his mouth and arms crossed over his chest.

“Hmn, with all these clothes ruined…” Izumi started, tone dragging low. Exchanging glances, both of them braced themselves for Izumi’s anger “I guess we’re gonna have to go shopping. You guys will be in charge of carrying the bags”

“Eh… aren’t you…mad?”

“Hah?! Of course I am” he snarled, fast steps moving forward as if he was about to smack someone in the face. Eyes closing, they didn’t realized what had happened until they felta light chop over their heads “That’s why I’m gonna have you both make it up to me with a shopping date. All day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner included. Plus a stop at the new famous coffee shop. Next time you make such an AWFULLY STUPID MISTAKE, I won’t be as merciful.”

“Senaaa” moved to tears, Chiaki jumped to hug the model, practically lifting him from the floor as he did so.

“W-wait... Chia-kuun, put me down" he complained, a clear contradiction to the hand that patted Chiaki's brown hair "I still haven't forgiven you two.”

Even as he said so, Izumi's face as gentle. He had any reason to throw a fit and sulk for days -like he did back in high-school- but he hardly did so nowadays. He might have grown used to live with their constant mess ups.

“Ah, and also, I’m going have you both sit in seiza for the next two hours.” He added once he was finally back on his own feet. "Maybe that way you'll learn to _listen to what I say_."

Well, they probably deserved this…

A tender peck on each of his foreheads, Izumi warned them not to skip the punishment before going to the kitchen. He'd probably have dinner ready for when they finished.


	4. Night in

Izumi had complained a bit when the time to buy a tv came and both Chiaki and Kaoru went for a real big one, home theater sound system included. It’s a waste of money, he thought, position unchanged even after both of them gave all sort of reasoning for it.

He was, however, unable to fight double puppy eyes. Utterly defeated, he had to see the tv being brought into their apartment, arms and legs crossed as he observed the two idiots trying to install and set it up all by themselves.

His complains stopped after the first weekend all 3 of them had off.

With different jobs draining their energy, neither of them felt like going out to a proper date, yet they wanted to spend some quality time together. A date at home seemed like the only option. So, following Kaoru’s suggestion, all three of them got into the couch, covers, pillows and popcorn.

Izumi demanded to have the spot in the middle, snuggling up to both of them, Kaoru’s arm over his shoulders and Chiaki’s hands over his knee.

They all chose different movies, and decided to watch them in order. There was the expected action from Chiaki, some thriller from Izumi and some surprising romance from Kaoru.

They didn’t missed the chance to tease the blond for the cheesy selection, still seriously watching it as it was his selection for good or for bad. And god, when the marriage scene came at the end… both Chiaki and Izumi were crying. Chiaki in a much more obvious way.

It was so satisfying to see both of the characters finally together after all those trials!

“Love is justice! And love always wins at the end!” Chiaki insisted, tears still on the corners of his eyes as he practically threw himself over both Kaoru and Izumi, hugging and kissing them “And I love both of you! I’m so glad I got to meet you!”

It was cute. So much they both had to accept the hugs and smooches and give some back.

They were all glad about the destiny that had brought them together after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really like how this chapter went. Thank you to everyone that has left kudos! It is a lot of work to write something everyday but I'm willing to do it for this couple!  
> If you'd like to cheer me so I can continue with this good pace of a drabble a day consider leaving me a little comment~ Thanks for reading, i hope you are enjoying this as much as I am!


	5. Nighttime routine (KaoIzu)

“Planning to stay up?” Izumi called out, voice raising just a bit and Kaoru turned around to look at him, headphones hanging from his neck.

The model was resting against the door, ready for bed as his low hair, lack of make-up and nightwear seemed to indicate.

“Ah, yes, there’s still some stuff I should do” Kaoru smiled, hoping that’d be enough to quell whichever worries Izumi might be holding.

The model nodded softly as he minced forward, feet light against the carpet, and rested one hand on Kaoru’s shoulder, long fingers with perfect manicure giving a gentle stroke on it.

“Made you some warm tea” he said, a side glance as if to show his lack of interest, when it was pretty obvious he did care. In the red of his cheeks and in the tender gestures he did.

“Thank you Senacchi” Kaoru smiled, receiving the cup and taking a sip for it. Lemon tea with honey. Just the type of sweet he liked. “Can I also have a kiss?”

“Ah, you always get carried away~” Izumi said, tone talking of annoyance, but still leaned forward, plump and soft lips pressing themselves against Kaoru’s lips in a chaste touch.

“I love you~” Kaoru said right after, eyes closed in a fox-like smile.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Don’t stay up too late, it’s bad for your health~” Izumi added, the hand in Kaoru’s shoulder moving up to brush his hair. Then he left for their room, where Chiaki was already peacefully snoring.


	6. Shopping (for needs)

Izumi pushed the car through the aisle, eyes checking the list in his right hand. Blue eyes moving up, he started to pick at the different vegetables he wanted to include in dinner. Onions, broccoli, spinach… the moment his fingers were closing up to the eggplant he heard a little yelp right behind him.

Turning around really slowly he saw Chiaki, puppy eyes ready and full effective.

“Chia-kun… you’re an adult already, how much longer are you gonna continue with that?” he complained, trying to use some reasoning against the puppy eyes of the other.

“Sena! I beg you! Anything but that! It’s the only weakness of me! Please spare me!”

And now he was being so loud and dramatic in such a public place. Massaging his temples for a moment, Izumi tried to find the strength to buy the goddamn eggplant, but as soon as he saw those brown eyes looking at him, he felt utterly defeated.

“Ah, fine. But if you dare leave any other vegetables next time is going to be that and only that in every meal you have, you hear me?” why did he sounded so much like a mother when he was actually talking to his lover? Mysteries of life.

“Senacchi, how about we eat pizza today?” Kaoru asked with a carefree smile, pointing at the refrigerator with frozen pizza, earning a smile from Chiaki right away.

“Rejected.” Izumi cut their enthusiasm in a second, not even taking his eyes from the list in his hands “If we ever get pizza is not going to be goddamn frozen one… and why is there a blender in the list? Don’t we have one already?”

“I… might have broken it…” Chiaki started, blue eyes immediately glaring at him “it was a mistake! An honest mistake I swear!”

“How… do you break a blender by mistake? No, you know what. Don’t tell me now” Izumi sighed pushing yet again the car in order to go find that damn blender.

Of course, he couldn’t even do that without Kaoru and Chiaki suggesting all sort of different stuff they could buy. Popcorn! Marshmallows! Tape! (why the heck tape?) All this things we absolutely don’t need but man wouldn’t IT BE FUN?

Unable to deny every single thing, Izumi looked with mild annoyance the sweets and junk food that had made their way into his car.

“Ah, let’s buy this” Izumi turned around, ready to say ‘no’ for the n time today.

However this time, it was shrimp. He stared at it for a little bit

“I learnt to make some good ebi-fry so I’ll do it today for dinner~” Kaoru said with a bit of pride.

“For real?”

“For real, for real~” Kaoru chuckled and Izumi puffed his cheeks a bit.

“Well… I guess it wouldn’t be too bad…”

Why was it that every time he went out with them he ended up buying unnecessary stuff?

Well, at least today he’d get his favorite food as a reward. Ah, he looked forward to it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly little chapter. I had been seeing a lot of comments of Izumi's love for ebi-fry on twitter? So I added it xD


	7. Excercise

“It’s so cooold” Kaoru stopped at the same time as Izumi, taking a moment to finally complain about the deadly weather, arms wrapping around himself and rubbing at his arms to bring some warm to it.

“Hahaha, is that so? After running so much I actually feel hot!” Chiaki laughed, throwing himself to the ground in order to flex. He seemed so comfortable even though the sun was hardly coming out and some level of mist surrounded everything.

Chiaki is a living heater: confirmed.

And Izumi who was now stretching against a tree like this was the most normal situation was also a strength to be reckoned.

Well, considering both Chiaki and Izumi had this early morning run as a routine it was to be expected that they’d be used to the cold. Not that Kaoru could understand it, already regretting coming with them to ‘have some time together’.

“If you flex you’ll get warmer! Come, flex with me!” Chiaki called, a cheerful laugh as he continued with the push-ups, not a worry in the world.

“Ha…haha… I think I’ll pass” he mumbled, dying from just considering how cold the floor must be to even put his hands on it.

Turning to the side he saw Izumi once again. He was doing some yoga stretches, making the best out of that ballet flexibility… and damn, that was the very definition of a nice sight. He literally forgot he was cold just from seeing it. A miracle.

“I can feel you staring Kao-kun” Izumi called out and he jolted a bit, eyes turning away to the surroundings. Another hit of cold wind making him start shaking again.

“You guys are always doing this?”

“Well, beauty is a sacrifice~” Izumi said a phrase that sounded familiar and yet somewhat disturbing.

“A hero can’t be defeated by the cold!” Chiaki said exactly what Kaoru expected him to say.

Ah, yes. He wasn’t one of them, he much rather be tucked in bed at this early hour.

“Come on, we have the run back~” Izumi called, now starting to jog back “I’ll give you a reward if you try hard~”

Ok, now there was the motivation he was needing. Not missing a second, he started to jog right after Chiaki and Izumi all the way back.


	8. Wearing each other's clothes (ChiaIzu)

“He’s late” Izumi whispered under his breath, his voice tender white in the middle of the night and his arms wrapped around his own body.

“Well, it’s normal to be busy after concerts!” Chiaki commented, hands on the pockets of his jacket.

Unlike Chiaki, who was plenty warm inside his jacket, Izumi was already rubbing his hands against his arms, definitely starting to feel the cold. If he haven’t made a comment yet, it was because of his own pride.

After all Chiaki had suggested he’d wear a jacket, and Izumi had refused, for then the official tour t-shirt from Kaoru’s band wouldn’t be seen.

Izumi was like that sometimes. Stubbornly refusing to admit he was wrong even if it caused him trouble.

So, without a word, Chiaki took off his jacket and placed it over Izumi’s white shoulders.

“What are you doing Chia-kun?” Izumi asked, a bit of a frown as he turned around “You’ll get cold”

Chiaki’s smile widened a bit.

“Just seeing Sena being warm is enough for me! If I get cold I can just do some push-ups!” Izumi seemed slightly bothered, cheeks still red, maybe because of the cold.

Chiaki's jacket looked big in the slender and delicate frame of the silver haired model, even more when he put it correctly, only the tips of his fingers showing from the long sleeves. A soft hand reaching to Chiaki’s shirt, pulling him down from the collar to place a soft kiss right on top of his lips.

“Thanks” Izumi whispered, and Chiaki realized the little red in izumi’s pretty face might be caused by embarrassment rather than cold. So he smiled.

“Anything for you Sena!”


	9. Nursing the sick one

“Chia-kun is an idiot” Izumi said, hand moving up to Chiaki’s forehead in order to check his temperature once more.

“I-I’m fine Sena” Chiaki tried to say, but his voice was hoarse and his head was spinning.

“Shut up and stay down, you idiot” Izumi insisted once more.

Even after saying he’d be fine waiting without a jacket, Chiaki had ended up catching a cold. It was the obvious outcome, really, and Izumi felt bad for not having stopped him that day.

“It’s my fault for taking so long to come out, sorry Moricchi!” Kaoru said, hands pressed together in an apologetic gesture.

“It’s not the time to be playing blames. We are all partly guilty of this” Izumi shook his head as he talked “We should now do our best to help Chia-kun get better. We’ll take care of your chores so stay in bed. If I see you standing up for even one minute, I swear to god, I’ll make eggplants for dinner.”

Chiaki yelped in a pitiful voice to the comment, eyes moving down. It seemed like the threat was effective.

“Kao-kun, bring some cold compresses. I’ll do some okayu for Chia-kun” he said, patting the blond in the back before leaving “Try to sleep, ok?”

It was hard for a hero to be down like this, but it wasn’t too bad when he had the other two spoiling him like this.

Kaoru would help him get comfortable and even hold his hand if he asked. Izumi would feed him with a spoon and if he asked for it he could even got smooches!

He would have to make up to them somehow!


	10. Hair

“Senacchi’s hair is so soft” Long fingers passed over the fluffy white, sinking in it, tangling slightly and brushing it back.

Eyes tore apart from the book as he felt the petting, Izumi threw his head back and searched for the evasive hazel of Kaoru’s eyes. The blond seemed too distracted with Izumi’s silver hair to even notice the shift in position.

“I take good care of it, so it’s obvious” the model retorted, eyes closing and voice turning softer as the petting continued, fingers reaching to his scalp and scratching it tenderly. Almost like he was a cat.

“Haha, you are really cute when you act like a kitty~” Kaoru commented, making Izumi growl under his breath “Want me to brush your hair, little kitty?”

“That way of saying it is annoying” Eyes already closed, Izumi hummed softly, clearly enjoying the way Kaoru played with his hair “But yeah… that sounds nice…”

Hiding a chuckle, Kaoru stood up from the bed and went for Izumi’s brush, softly playing to brush his hair while the model idly yawned and purred.

“Your hair is really pretty. Like moonlight” the blond suddenly whispered, hands tenderly caressing the white tresses.

Izumi finally opened his eyes, turning around just enough to look at Kaoru, one hand reaching forward to tuck a rebellious buck of hair behind his ear.

“Mn? If you say that, isn’t your hair pretty as well? Just like sunlight. So bright and nice to the touch” he whispered, Kaoru’s face suddenly turning redder “What? You embarrassed? If you’re gonna get embarrassed then don’t say such cheesy things in the first place.”

His voice was soft, and it seemed evident that he was just teasing the blond, who replied with a bashful chuckle.

“When Senacchi says it, it just sounds too cute”

“Hah? Who are you calling cute?” Hand reaching for Kaoru’s cheek to pinch it, the blond reacted with very obvious yet faked ‘pained’ sounds.

Not releasing him just yet, Izumi pulled him into a kiss, lips tenderly caressing Kaoru’s.

“There, punishment~” he explained, a bit of pink on his own cheeks.

"I like this punishment~"

"I~diot~"


	11. Coffee

“Heh, so you can do a cappuccino?” Izumi asked, leaning on the door, blue eyes checking as Kaoru played around with the new coffee machine

“Sure, sure~ I learned all of Senacchi’s favorites along with my own” Kaoru turned towards him with a smile and Izumi had to look away, like someone blinded by bright sunlight.

“Ohhh! Can you make drinks for me too?!” Chiaki was loud as always, jumping around the blond and observing the machine with bright eyes

“You can do milk coffee without this” Kaoru retorted elbowing Chiaki to the side “this is for complex drinks!”

“Ehh? So you won’t make drinks for me? That’s unfair Hakaze!” Chiaki then jumped over him, squeezing him on a hug and shaking him around.

“There’s no point in using a machine like this for that! Make your own coffee!”

“Then I want the same Sena has!”

“Don’t lie, you don’t like those fancy drinks!” Kaoru insisted.

And now they looked like two kids quarreling over some stupid thing. Not even in high-school would they get into such stupid discussions, but once they had grown closer to each other it just naturally happened.

“Come on, don’t fight over silly stuff” Izumi finally stepped forward, a playful chop on their heads to make them stop and look at him “Chia-kun, you can get a taste of my drink if you want to”

Chiaki jumped away from Kaoru, now hugging Izumi and kissing him repeatedly as he seemed to be rather happy by the solution the model came up with. Meanwhile Kaoru seemed to be sulking just a little bit.

“Kao-kun… I’m looking forward to drink my favorite drinks” he smiled at him “Thank you”

Kaoru seemed to relax a little, a little smile on his lips.

“Sure~”


	12. Cooking together + 13. Washing dishes

When living together –and keeping a job at the same time- a balanced division of work was necessary. Since Izumi was the best cook out of the three, he took the responsibility of all the meals, while Chiaki and Kaoru shared chores like taking the trash and washing the dishes. The second always a one man task as otherwise they would end up playing with the soap like children just to get scolded by the model.

However, there were times when Izumi was out until late with a photo-shoot or was just too tired to even think of cooking upon reaching their home. In those situations, the other two would team up to take on the difficult task of making a meal that would get Izumi’s approval.

Which meant, Kaoru would check the recipes on the book and try to prevent Chiaki from making a mess in his well-intended attempts of improving the flavor or healthiness of the food. Even so, it was impossible to deny, there was a something very manly about their food. They lacked the feminine touch that Izumi gave to all the meals –as strange as that might sound to those that only knew a part of Izumi.

Izumi appreciated the effort, and would eat the creation with great satisfaction even if it wasn’t nearly as good as anything he could make himself. And he did, in fact, looked blissful while eating it.

Before he could even suggest washing the dishes, both Chiaki and Kaoru would insist in him taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Time in which they would rush to clean everything up so Izumi would have nothing to do once he was out.

“You should sleep Sena!” Chiaki would insist, practically dragging the model to the bedroom.

“Yes, rest is important for you! You are always working so hard after all!” Kaoru would insist fixing the bed for him.

Izumi would complain –just a little- before finally settling for early sleep, secretly content of having such considerate partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was feeling kinda sick yesterday so I ended up skippig the day...  
> So I decided, instead of moving everything to just, mash up the two prompts. So next up is number 14!


End file.
